The aims of this protocol are: 1) to determine the kinetics of LDL- and HDL-cholesterol particles in nephrotic syndrome subjects. This will be accomplished using stable isotopic tracers to label and characterize the plasma disappearance of apolipoprotein B-100 (LDL) and apolipoprotein A-1 (HDL) in 6 subjects with nephrotic syndrome following either olive oil (control) or fish oil therapy. 2) to assess eicosanoid metabolites in patients with nephrotic syndrome.